Día del padre
by vainilladulce
Summary: (Kogan) En el día del padre la banda celebra con sus familias en Hollywood, excepto por Logan viaja a Minnesota y desaparece por un par de días. A su regreso se comporta extraño y con una coartada nada creíble, ¿que paso realmente?. Yaoi, lemon, abuso fisico y sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ser famosos no le quito a los chicos de Big Time Rush la oportunidad de ver a sus familias en el día del padre, lamentablemente se encontraban en medio de la grabación de un nuevo sencillo para Griffin y Gustavo les dio la posibilidad que sus papas fueran a verlos a Hollywood, esto causo mucha alegría los integrantes de la banda, menos uno, Logan quien tuvo que trabajar el doble de duro la semana anterior para poder ausentarse un par de días para viajar a Minnesota. No estaba para nada emocionado por el fin de semana que se acercaba, era desconocido para sus amigos su realidad familiar, afortunadamente gracias a que Kendall siempre era el anfitrión de sus juntas para "estudio" y realmente el no destacaba mucho, a pesar de los años juntos fue capaz de esconder un gran secreto. Su madre murió cuando él era pequeño debido a un cáncer estomacal, luego de eso su padre ya no fue el mismo hombre cariñoso nunca más, los siguientes años lo ignoró completamente, lo único que le importaba eran sus notas, de allí su motivación de ser médico, deseaba que se sintiera orgulloso de él. - ¿Qué les regalaran a sus padres?, chicos- Pregunto a sus amigos el líder del grupo mientras cerraba una bolsa de regalo cuidadosamente para sentarse en el sillón de la sala a un lado del futuro médico que miraba la televisión. –Yo le conseguí un nuevo casco antibalas- El latino respondió colocándose un casco diferente al habitual para golpearlo dos veces. –Lo más resistente del mercado- Entonces fue apartado por la cara del grupo que mostro un regalo ya envuelto. –Yo le compre a mi asombroso padre un álbum con imágenes nuestras- Acto seguido abrazo su obsequio. – ¿Y tú? Logan- Kendall trato de averiguar tomando de sorpresa al pelinegro que se puso un poco incómodo. – Em… yo aún no he comprado nada- Confesó nerviosamente ganando miradas de confusión de todos sus amigos. - ¿Todavía no? - Carlos con extrañeza pregunto él siempre había sido el más responsable de los cuatro. –Pero si te vas en un par de horas- Le recordó el castaño ante lo que el chico Mitchell se levantó formando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. –Tienen razón, mejor iré ahora mismo- Con rapidez tomo su chaqueta corrió fuera del departamento 2J sin siquiera despedirse. – ¡Logan! -Alcanzo a gritar el rubio demasiado tarde para que el nombrado lo escuchara. –Logan está actuando extraño- Aseguro pocos segundos después hundiéndose en el sillón con notable preocupación. –Tal vez peleó con su padre- Planteo el latino sentándose a su lado sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta. –Na, no lo creo, solo se le debe haber olvidado hacerlo antes- James quitándole importancia se ubicó junto a sus amigos. –Aun así, no sabemos cómo son el papa y la mama de Logan- Tristemente susurro el más bajito dejando el tema hasta ahí.

Aunque el cuarto participante de la banda pensó que sus amigos no habían notado sus intentos de esconder su realidad, estos si lo habían hecho y concordaron nunca obligarlo a contarles sus cosas privadas hasta que él lo sintiera necesario, si bien no sabían todo lo que ocurría en la intimidad de la casa Mitchell, comprendían que era un tema delicado para su amigo y lo incomodaba mucho. Finalmente continuaron en su tarde de ocio jugando videojuegos y comiendo pasteles, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Logan llego para encerrarse en su habitación con la excusa que iba a terminar su equipaje, ninguno objetó ni le pregunto nada, en un par de minutos apareció en el marco de la puerta con una mochila en la espalda la cual dejo sobre una silla para unirse a sus amigos en el sillón. Las horas transcurrieron rápido para los cantantes hasta que el timbre resonó por toda la casa entonces el más cercano a la puerta Carlos fue a abrirla, ahí había un hombre vestido de chofer. –Logan, llegaron por ti- Aviso a lo que los tres aún en el sillón se levantaron. –Qué pena que tus padres no pudieron venir, hubieras estado con nosotros en la fiesta que vamos a hacerles - La cara de la banda se lamentaba mientras Logan tomaba su equipaje –Que lastima- Dijo tratando de mantenerse inexpresivo evitando demostrar la ansiedad que lo consumía aún así el cejón del grupo pareció percatarse. –Y… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no pudieron venir? - Le cuestiono dejando al chico pensativo unos momentos. – Trabajo… estaban complicados por unas horas que les faltaba cumplir este mes- Invento rápidamente, pero la verdad era que su padre se había negado a viajar por que decía estar muy ocupado, por eso con tal de no hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan se pagó el mismo un pasaje a Minnesota, no quería que los chicos supieran que su padre lo odiaba. –Bueno así es la vida, te extrañaremos amigo- Comento el castaño para aproximase a darle un abrazo amistoso. –No hagamos que llegues tarde- Carlos se unió al abrazo provocando una risa divertida del mas bajito. –Gracias, chicos- Saliendo del afecto se aproximó al líder de la banda que lo miraba tranquilamente, aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza. –Mama y Katie están de compras yo me despediré de ellas por ti- Kendall le otorgó una sonrisa a la que el otro respondió. –Gracias, Kendall- Agradeció quedándose mirándolo nerviosamente ante la idea de abrazarlo, sensación que el rubio también compartió especialmente al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno. –Em bueno hasta pronto- Continúo aproximándole para darle el mismo tipo de abrazo que a los otros, pero cuando trató de alejarse el chico Knight lo rodeo con sus brazos suavemente. –Buen viaje- Se despidió dejándolo libre para que este tomara su mochila y siguiera al conductor fuera. –Ya es hora de irme- Les dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano el cual respondieron para luego salir de escena.

El resto de la banda se quedó parada en sus lugares cuando un comentario hizo sonrojar al rubio. - ¿No pueden ser más obvios? - La cara de la banda miro inquisitivamente al cejón. - ¿Obvios? - Pregunto el amante del riesgo sin entender. –No sé de qué hablas- Tratando de hacerse el desentendido evito responder el líder. –Se nota a kilómetros que se gustan- James aseguro apuntándolo acusadoramente. - ¿Enserio, Kendall? - Asombrado pregunto Carlos mientras el interrogado evitaba mirarlos. –Aunque así fuera ambos somos hombres- Respondió con resignación. - ¿Y qué? - El dueño del casco provoco sorpresa en Kendall. –Pero es raro ¿no les molestaría tener a dos gays en la banda? - Sin dar crédito a lo oía el cejudo preguntó. –Pues no, los queremos mucho más que eso, ver a nuestros amigos felices es mucho más importante- Divertido por la expresión del líder aseguro el chico Diamond. –Chicos… ustedes son verdaderos amigos-Emocionado por su aprobación el rubio abrazo a sus dos amigos que les devolvieron el gesto. –Estamos juntos desde el kínder, ¿Qué esperabas? –El latino comento separándose de los otros. –Ahora, Kendall, quiero que te prepares bien, te peines tu rebelde cabello y el lunes, cuando Logan regrese, le digas tus sentimientos- El castaño exigió apuntando el gorro en la cabeza de su compañero ganando una sonrisa nerviosa. –Eso hare- Convencido de lo que hará aseguró el rubio preparándose mentalmente para declararse.

Antes que se dieran cuenta el día del padre ya había pasado, sus familias ya se habían ido de Panwoods luego de ese genial fin de semana, incluso el Sr. Knight había ido a visitar a sus hijos, a pesar de la mirada de muerte de su ex mujer, los tres chicos disfrutaron como nunca esas mini vacaciones. Aunque algo no dejaba de molestar al rubio, su pequeño futuro novio como el esperaba, no dio ninguna señal de vida desde que mando un mensaje diciendo que su vuelo salía en una hora y todo iba bien, espero que el mal presentimiento que lo aquejaba solo fuera paranoia. Finalmente llego el primer día de la semana, la jornada de este chico comenzó a las seis de la mañana cuando voces en la sala de estar lo sacaron de su sueño, por lo que se levantó a averiguar que pasaba. - ¿Como que no llego? - La voz de su madre fue lo primero que reconoció mientras se colocaba los zapatos. –Tampoco responde su teléfono- Otra voz que podría ser Kelly le respondió, entonces el cejón salió de su habitación que compartía con el viajero. – ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto al ver a Gustavo y a su asistente sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar. –Cariño- Sin estar segura de cómo darle la noticia le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. - ¿Dónde está Logan? - Cuestiono recordando que la hora de llegada de su vuelo era antes de las cinco de la mañana y ya debería estar en casa. Entonces unos rápidos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo mostrando a los otros dos integrantes de la banda en pijamas. - ¿Gustavo? - Pregunto el más alto confundido ante lo que el nombrado se sacó los lentes buscando las palabras correctas. –Logan no tomó el avión de vuelta y tampoco nos hemos podido contactar con el- Sentenció ante lo que el líder de la banda sintió un frio recorrer su espina dorsal. –Trate de llamar a su padre, pero el no contesta y no tengo el de su madre. – La morena les explico, definitivamente eso no era bueno, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Kendall era: ¿Dónde está Logan?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Dos días pasaron lentamente, el paradero de Logan aún era desconocido, el productor de la banda y su asistente lo trataron de contactar por todos los medios posibles, finalmente optaron por sacar boletos para viajar ellos mismos, igualmente sus amigos trataron de saber su paradero, pero les fue imposible haciéndolos sentirse inútiles, especialmente al chico al que más le importaba. La mañana del miércoles los cuatro cantantes junto a Gustavo y Kelly se encontraban grabando sus partes del nuevo sencillo con tal de disminuir el trabajo a la vuelta del viaje. - ¡Perros, concéntrense!, necesito dejar esto listo ahora, para eso necesito cantantes, ¡No zombis!- El hombre gordo los regaño al ver su actitud desanimada de su banda, que trataba de cantar pero la preocupación no se los permitía. –Lo sentimos, Gustavo, pero esta banda no funciona de a tres- Carlos se excusó visiblemente deprimido, en su interior Kendall se sentía al borde de la desesperación lo que trato esconder- Miren yo viajare en un par de horas a buscarlo, pero ahora ¡necesito que canten! - El productor ya a un paso de la ira les ordenó cuando el rington de un celular irrumpió sus gritos. - ¿Hola? - El líder de la banda saco su celular de su bolsillo respondiéndolo. - ¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre traer su móvil a las grabaciones?!- Gustavo reclamo ante lo que el chico Knight le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara. – ¿Mama, que pasa?... ¡esta allá! - Emocionado grito al escuchar una noticia que esperaba con ansias. –Logan llego hace unos minutos, creo que lo mejor es que vengan enseguida- La preocupación en la mujer era evidente incomodando un poco a su hijo que, aunque ella no hubiese dicho eso, igualmente hubiese ido enseguida. –Ok, mama, hasta luego- Corto el teléfono para mirar a su jefe. –Mamá dice que Logan acaba de llegar al departamento, quiere que vayamos- Le informo ante lo que sus dos amigos y Kelly sonrieron, aun así, el viejo lo miro fijamente unos segundos para suspirar. –De todas maneras, no cantaran bien hasta que ese chico llegue- Accedió ante lo que los tres muchachos corrieron atropellándose fuera del estudio. – ¡Quiero que vuelvan lo más pronto posible y quiero una explicación! - Alcanzo a gritar antes que los chicos desaparecieran de su vista, luego miro a su asistente sonriente para suspirar y buscar otro trabajo pendiente para avanzar.

La banda tomo el primer taxi que encontró a la salida de Rocque Records en dirección al edificio en el que Vivian. – ¡Big time Rush esta competa de nuevo! - Grito emocionado por la ventana el dueño del casco ganado carcajadas de sus compañeros, aun así, el rubio sintió su ansiedad crecer cada segundo el modo de actuar de su progenitora no era normal y eso lo perturbaba. Al llegar, luego de pagar, se bajaron sorteando a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino. -¡No corran en la recepción! - Bitters los regaño, aunque ninguno le hizo caso aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar a su piso y Kendall abriera la puerta. - ¡Logan! - Llamó al entrar sorprendiendo a su madre que se encontraba lavando la loza. –Hijo, me asustaste- Aseguro acercándose a saludarlos, pero los tres buscaban con su mirada al chico perdido. - ¿Dónde está Logan?, Sra. Knight- Pregunto James confundido. –Está en su habitación, pero antes- Trato de explicarles algo importante, pero su primogénito paso a su lado en dirección a ese lugar seguido por sus amigos. –"Bueno trate de advertirles"- Pensó la mujer continuando con sus actividades sabiendo que era inútil tratar de detenerlos. –Logan- Vocifero entrando al espacio compartido por ambos, allí estaba el chico desaparecido sentado en su propia cama mirando hacia la pared sin hacer nada. - ¿Qué hace? - Pregunto Carlos sin entender lo que este hacía, a lo que el castaño se encogió de hombros. –Oye, ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el rubio acercándose al chico que le gustaba quien no se había movido ni un centímetro. –Logan- Le llamó sentándose a su lado para tratar colocar lentamente su mano en el hombro ajeno, ganando una reacción que ninguno de los presentes espero. Sorpresivamente el chico Mitchell empujó al más alto lejos de el para sentarse en el piso en el larguero de la cama lo más cerca del rincón posible, casi tratando de fundirse con él. – ¡Aléjate de mí! - Gritó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

El otro cantante en el piso quedo anonadado ante la reacción del moreno, juraría temblaba como un perro asustado, lo observo unos segundos, mientras se arrodillaba sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, cuando sus amigos demostraron la intención de acercarse también, pero con una seña les solicitó que se quedaran allí. –Logan, ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto suavemente ante lo que al reconocer la voz el pelinegro levanto la cabeza para mirarlo primera vez, sus ojos demostraban nerviosismo y temor, que fueron remplazados por alivio al reconocer quien estaba frente de él. – ¡Kendall! - Aclamó lanzándose a abrazarlo por el cuello dejando aún más sorprendido al rubio que no entendía ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, aun así, no pudo evitar lo nervioso que lo puso esa muestra de afecto tan sorpresiva. –Si soy yo, estoy contigo- Respondió a su abrazo para usar su mano para acariciar suavemente la cabellera negra. Se mantuvieron unos segundos en esa posición cuando el rubio acabo el abrazo para mirar al otro chico que lo miro suplicante al extrañar el calor del otro. - ¿Dónde estabas?, estaba realmente preocupado- Le interrogó colocando sus manos en los brazos del otro para que no escapara. Logan lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos como despertando de un sueño percatándose de donde estaba por primera vez y lo que había hecho, tensándose al instante. –Ah, lo siento, no quería empujarte- Se disculpó alejándose buscando con su mirada algún daño visible en el otro chico. –No, está bien, estoy más preocupado de ti- Se levantó el cejón obligando al más bajo a seguirlo para seguir con sus preguntas. –No hay porque preocuparte- Respondió el chico Mitchell soltándose del agarre de su amigo. –Logan, desapareciste por dos días y ahora te comportas raro- Argumentó el guapo de la banda acortando su distancia con el peli negro que retrocedió unos pasos. –Es que hubo una tormenta y el avión no pudo despegar el lunes... en cuanto a mi celular me lo robaron llegando a Minnesota- Se excusó evitando mirar a sus compañeros.

Reealmente ninguno de los tres creía en su coartada, aun así, la actitud cerrada del muchacho les indicaba que no sacaban mucho interrogándolo enseguida. –Gustavo dijo que volviéramos a penas te encontráramos, además creo que le debes una explicación- James le informó a lo que el más bajito solo asistió para dirigirse al closet para sacar una camisa y un pantalón. -Me cambiaré, mi ropa está un poco sudada por el viaje- Explico con una falsa sonrisa para entrar al baño. En ese momento los tres salieron de la habitación, sabían que no sacaban mucho quedándose allí, entonces el rubio se percató de algo. –Es mi imaginación o Logan esta con la misma ropa con la que se fue- Comentó en voz alta por lo que los otros dos lo miraron con sorpresa. –Oh, tienes razón- Asistió el latino confundido. - ¿Y eso que? - Preguntó el castaño sin darle importancia mientras el cejón salió del cuarto seguido por los dos. –Mamá- Llamó a la mujer que aun limpiaba los platos que se detuvo y lo miro. - ¿Que pasa cariño? - Preguntó sacándose los guantes. – ¿Sabes que le pasa a Logan?i Está actuando realmente extraño- Respondió su hijo a lo que ella pensó unos segundos antes de responder. –No tengo idea, hace un par de minutos entro por la puerta sin ningún bolso, me saludo rápidamente y de encerró en la habitación- Narro la mujer pelirroja con preocupación. –También estoy preocupada, él nunca ha actuado así- Agregó bajo la mirada atenta de sus "hijos". – ¿Llego sin maletas? - Pregunto el chico Diamond extrañado recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de la mujer negando. –Creo que Logan nunca fue a Minnesota- Aseguró Kendall y antes que alguien más hablara el nombrado apareció en la puerta vestido con un poleron canguro de color azul, pantalones negros y converse negras. Kendall no disimuló cuando lo observaba buscando algún cambio físico en el moreno que se dio cuenta poniéndose nervioso, según los ojos verdes era obvia una disminución de peso y su piel estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre. –Logan- Habló con la esperanza que este le explicara. - ¿Vámonos? - El nombrado trato de cambiar el tema evitando la mirada de los presentes. –Carlos, James, ¿podrían hacer unos sándwiches para llevar?, Logan y yo iremos a buscar un taxi- Solo era una excusa para estar un momento a solas con el pelinegro, sus amigos lo entendieron enseguida. –Claro- Aceptó el dueño del casco dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras el rubio miro al más bajito para hablarle. –Salgamos- Ordenó saliendo de su hogar despidiéndose no sin antes de su madre.

A diferencia de lo normal el alto camino a la escalera de emergencias seguido por el dueño de los ojos marrones, cuando ya estaban dentro el cejón se volteo a mirarle silenciosamente. –Kendall, ya les he dicho que paso- Logan rompió el silencio nerviosamente mientras el otro acortaba la distancia, debido a lo que se tensó retrocediendo un par de pasos aun así la gran mano alcanzo su hombro posándose suavemente. –No te interrogaré... Solo quería que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré- Ante estas palabras el corazón del más bajo se estremeció, especialmente cuando la mano en contacto subió lentamente hasta su mejilla. –Estaba realmente preocupado... Pero ya estás aquí- Kendall se mostró preocupado sonando aliviado al final. Logan realmente tenía ganas de abrazarle, pero algo no se lo permitía para su suerte el alto pareció leerle la mente acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos para abrazarlo. Con lentitud respondió al abrazo, tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentir al Knight consolándolo, sus músculos se relajaron paulatinamente hasta que se dejara querer por el otro. –Gracias, pero estoy bien- Susurro el pelinegro queriendo evitar la preocupación del más alto. –No te creo, aun así, confío en que me lo contaras cuando estés listo- El rubio depósito un beso en la frente del otro haciendo su corazón saltar. –Vamos hay que ir a buscar un taxi- Kendall sonriente soltó a su amigo para aproximarse a la salida, lo que no se espero es que Logan sorpresivamente le diera un beso en la mejilla para correr fuera de la escalera con las mejillas teñidas de rojo que el alcanzo a ver. Realmente no sabía lo loco que lo tenía, fue el pensamiento del cejón para seguirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cerca del medio día la banda completa llego al estudio de grabación, allí lo esperaban Kelly y Gustavo sentados en los mismos lugares. –Hola, chicos- Saludo la morena levantándose de su lugar, en cambio el calvo se volteó en su silla para mirarlos con fastidio. –Al fin se dignan a llegar- Dijo sin ocultar su enojo con el cual miro a Logan a un lado de Kendall quien presintió lo que venía. –Gustavo- Como una advertencia la mujer lo miro de reojo. - ¿Qué?, no soy yo quien llega a un ensayo con ¡Más de 48 horas de atraso sin dar ninguna explicación! - Gritó el productor levantándose de su asiento frente al más bajito que se tensó ante la acción. - ¡¿Dónde estabas?, tus amigos no se han concentrado por estar preocupados por ti y Griffin está muy molesto por el retraso del sencillo! - Los gritos y la cada vez menor distancia con el calvo aterraban al moreno que retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. – ¿¡Vas a responderme?!- Logan lo miro con los ojos abiertos para tirarse al piso cubriéndose la cabeza. - ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! - Gritaba cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, a pesar que trató de evitarlo, esa reacción preocupo a todos y alertó al rubio que se arrodillo a su lado tratando de calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Kelly se interpuso entre el productor y el cantante pelinegro en el piso. – ¡Gustavo, detente! - Le gritó la mujer enfrentándolo ante lo que el calvo se percató del aterrado Logan. –No llego hoy por gusto, el vuelo fue cancelado por una tormenta- James sé colocó a su lado al igual que Carlos protegiendo a su amigo. –Además le robaron el celular y no pudo llamar- Agregó el latino, ante esto hombre de percató de lo que acababa de hacer volviéndose a su asiento en el estudio dándole la espalda a la banda. –Solo... Entren y acabemos esto- Ordeno más tranquilo dándose cuenta de su error. Kendall logró que el chico Mitchell dejara de llorar, pero aún estaba muy agitado, ante esto la asistente se acercó a su lado. –Vamos Logan, te sacaré un momento de aquí- Luego con ayuda del cejón lo levantaron y junto a ella salió de la sala.

Los tres entraron sin rechistar a la cabina, no se habló más del tema y cantaron lo que correspondían, en un par de minutos la puerta del estudio se abrió entrando Kelly junto a Logan, quien ya estaba calmado, aun así, tenía una apariencia febril, rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie, se unió a sus compañeros. - ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó el dueño del casco a lo que el pelinegro solo asistió forzando una sonrisa para que la banda siguiera con su grabación. El resto del trabajo paso rápido, en menos de una hora el sencillo finalmente estaba listo, en ese momento Gustavo prendió su micrófono. –Bien hecho chicos, está todo listo, vayan a almorzar-Acto seguido salió de la habitación, ante eso el chico del casco, el guapo del grupo y el rubio cejudo celebraron sacándose los auriculares, luego de demostrar su felicidad el ultimo miro al más bajo a su lado que miraba perdidamente a la pared de la cabina. -¿Logan?- Preguntó colocando su mano en el hombro ajeno ante lo que este se tensó retrocediendo al instante dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cabina tratando de escapar, pero es detenido por el Knight -¿Que sucede?- Cuestionó la cara del grupo al ver los rápidos movimientos ante eso el rubio se volteo a mirarlo confundido, no sabía qué hacer. – ¡Suéltame, déjame en paz! - Gritó el moreno soltando el agarre y salir de la zona de grabación a paso rápido. –Espera- Kelly extendió su brazo con la intención de detenerlo. - ¡¿Porque todos insisten con tocarme?!- Molesto reclamó alejándose de la morena para irse en contra de la pared. –Amigo, solo te queremos ayudar- El latino se colocó junto a los otros alrededor del chico que rechazaba todo tipo de contacto y trataba de fundirse con la pared. –No necesito ayuda- Afirmo evitando todo tipo de miradas. –Pude escapar solo y pretendo seguir así- Argumentó para luego estremecerse por lo que acababa de decir, para su mala suerte no paso de ser percibido. – ¿Escapar?, ¿de dónde? - Kelly interrogó sabía que el chico algo escondía desde su vuelta y quería descubrir que era. –Dije algo al azar- Trato de evitar responder, pero el cejón se paró de frente a él haciendo a que sus latidos y su nerviosismo se amplificara. –Logan, ¿dónde estabas realmente? - Mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes hizo sentirse intimidado y obligado a hablar. –No sé- Respondió a un paso de entrar en pánico evitando por todos los medios posibles no mirar al Knight. –Te queremos ayudar- Lentamente el rubio se le aproximó para colocar su mano en la mejilla del otro que se estremeció para mirarlo temerosa y desconfiadamente. –Logan dime la verdad, por favor- Pidió suplicante ante lo que el Mitchell derechamente comenzó a llorar y con sus manos trato de secarse las lágrimas perdiendo inútilmente ante lo que estas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y los sollozos más escandalosos, ante eso el más alto lo rodeo con sus brazos intentando consolarlo, por lo que, este se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. –Estaba aterrado… no sabía dónde estaba y me dolía demasiado- Lloro dentro del abrazo, ante lo que todos quedaron fríos ante esas palabras. –Yo no quería, realmente no quería, Kendall, aun así… me obligó -Se excusaba el chico Mitchell. –Espera, Logan, ¿Qué te hicieron? - Separándose un poco para tratar de buscar una respuesta coherente del chico entre sus brazos, este lo miro temeroso para luego evitar entrar en contacto con los verdes de Kendall. –No puedo… si lo hago te matará- Respondió mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

Entonces la puerta del estudio fue tocada, para luego ser abierta entrando Gustavo que miro con preocupación la escena de enfrente. –Llego a mi oficina una carta para Kendall- Dijo el hombre para extenderlo hacia el rubio que le hizo una señal a James que estaba más cerca para recibirla y no tener que soltar al bajito. El castaño recibió la carta para examinarla. –No tiene remitente- Sentencio mirando al líder y luego al calvo. –No tengo idea de donde salió, estaba en mi escritorio- Explico. –No sé si sea el mejor momento para abrirla- Dijo Kelly conmocionada por el estado mental de cierto integrante en los brazos del Knight. –Abrámosla- Habló el dueño del casco quitándole la carta de las manos a su amigo y abrirla. –Carlos, no abras correspondencia de los otros- Se quejó el dueño del sobre cuando sus dos amigos sacaron unas fotos del sobre y se quedaron petrificados por el contenido, ante eso el cejón extendió su brazo y le quito algunas botando otras cuantas, al piso, se arrepintió enseguida de hacer eso, todas las imágenes eran de Logan. La primera foto que vio presentaba al chico aterrado en la esquina de una habitación, en la siguiente estaba semi desnudo con varias marcas de golpes y rasguños por el cuerpo, antes que pudiese analizar todo lo que pasaba el cantante en sus brazos se arrodillo temblorosamente en el piso tomando una imagen que, a pesar de la lejanía él pudo observar, el pelinegro se encontraba completamente desnudo llorando mientras un hombre al cual no se le veía el rostro estaba encima de él y lo violaba, ahora todo tenía sentido, la incomodidad ante el contacto, el miedo y la vergüenza. Previamente a que pudiera reaccionar el Mitchell corrió por la habitación, dejando caer la foto, hasta tomar un cesto de basura empezando a vomitar, contrariamente del shock el rubio lo siguió para arrodillarse a su lado acariciándole la espalda mientras este tiritaba fuertemente y sollozaba con fuerza sin parar de vaciar su estómago, cuando se detuvo lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras jugaba con su cabello tratando de callar sus gritos desgarradores que poco a poco se callaron indicándole que el futuro medico estaba inconsciente. Lo abrazo con fuerza percatándose que su propio rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, Logan había sido abusado de múltiples maneras y el no pudo hacer nada, verdaderamente era un inútil, luego se volteó a ver a los otros integrantes de la banda, Carlos no paraba de llorar y James miraba la escena con tristeza, Kendall se cuestionó como saldrían delante de esto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 _Lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose en completa oscuridad, se aventuró a moverse percatándose de que se podía desplazar con libertad, se pudo arrastrar por algo que parecía un colchón, entonces escucho un fuerte ruido y las luces fueron prendidas. Cerró sus ojos evitando el malestar que la luz le produjo, entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo envió bajo esa cama al piso junto a un fuerte sonido indicado que una puerta fue cerrada. Levantó temerosamente su cabeza para ver a su atacante, era el hombre castaño con grandes brazos y piel trigueña, que lo había secuestrado, este le dio una lluvia de patadas, por lo que, el pelinegro se puso en posición fetal evitando el daño en sus zonas vitales, entonces una gran mano lo sujetó del pelo para arrastrarlo dolorosamente y lo lanzo en la cama, Logan coloco sus manos en la cabeza examinando los daños provocados por esa acción, sorpresivamente sintió que sus manos fueron apretadas juntas allí mismo y amarradas con una gruesa cuerda. -¿Qué?- Aterrado trato de pelear, pero solo ganó que su cabeza fuera presionada pesadamente contra el colchón. –Tengo que asegurarme que lo mío no haya sido usado por otro, en una perra como tú no se pude confiar- Cuando termino de inmovilizarlo comenzó su segunda tarea de quitarle la ropa violentamente sin importarle las quejas del niño debajo de él. – ¡Para!, ¡detente, por favor! - Gritaba con dificultades para respirar debido al peso del otro ganando un puñetazo en el estómago seguido del frio al_ _ser despojado de_ _su camisa._

Logan sintió el terror y pánico, por esto comenzó a dar patadas y golpes en todas direcciones mientras gritaba, entonces escucho pasos rápidos acercarse ante lo que se colocó en posición fetal rogando que no le hicieran nada. –Logan, tranquilo estas a salvo- Alguien le habló cuando sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza, reconocía ese toque y esa voz, era Kendall, levanto la cabeza para percatarse que estaba en una habitación desconocida para él, acostado en un sillón cubierto con una manta, ante eso miro con interrogación a su amigo que mantuvo en todo el tiempo el contacto. –Estamos en la sala descanso en Rocque Records, te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí- Explico entendiendo el gesto, ante eso el pelinegro recordó todo lo ocurrido en el estudio cubriéndose hasta arriba con una frazada tratando de esconderse del mundo. –Logan, detente, habla conmigo- Pidió el rubio tratando de evitar que el otro se tapara rosandole la mano. –¡No hagas eso! - Se quejó el moreno sentándose en el sofá lo más lejos posible recibiendo una mirada triste del cejón. –Yo solo...-Trato de hablar sentándose en el otro extremo, pero fue interrumpido. - ¿Cómo no sientes asco? - Preguntó el Mitchell mientras se empezó a frotar el brazo con su mano. –Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo evitar sentirlo- Dijo cuándo usando sus uñas siguió con la tarea mientras el chico en frente lo miro con dolor. –Logan, no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué sentir asco- Lentamente aproximo su mano al rostro del otro que se petrifico cerrando los ojos, hasta que sintió el contacto sorprendiéndose de la calidez de este que lo miraba con lo que parecía ser preocupación mezclado con algo más que tenía miedo nombrar. -Kendall- Dijo inconscientemente sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse y su temperatura aumentar lentamente. –Eres lo más importante que tengo, Logan, nunca me daría asco tocarte, es más, me encanta. Por favor no me quites eso- Suplico acercando lentamente su rostro al del castaño que, al sentir la respiración del rubio en su piel, giro la cabeza, realmente disfrutaba la cercanía, pero no se lo podía permitir. –Eyacule- Confesó en un susurro a lo que el cejón lo miro con incredulidad. - ¿Qué? - Pregunto confundido ante lo que el genio se volteo a mirarlo con enojo. –Soy asqueroso- Grito cuando en sus ojos las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. –Me corrí mientras me violaban… no pude evitarlo… yo no quería- Sus manos se trasladaron a su rostro ocultando la vergüenza que sentía, en ese momento fueron alejadas de su cara por el otro que con rapidez y tomándolo de sorpresa unió sus labios. La impresión detuvo las lágrimas y su cuerpo se tensó, aun así, luego de unos momentos se relajó dentro del shock disfrutando de esa sensación, no podía creer que Kendall le estaba besando. El chico Knight al sentir este cambio comenzó a jugar logrando invadir la boca del más bajo que le respondió tímidamente hasta que ambos luchaban por el dominio, el cual el cejón gano y finalmente la falta de aire los hizo separarse para quedar mirándose con la respiración agitada. - ¿Por qué tú…? - La confusión predominaba en el rostro de Logan. –Te amo, Logan… no soporto ver como sufres y yo no puedo hacer nada - Confeso Kendall con un tinte rojo en las mejillas bajo la mirada desorbitada del bajito. –Desde hace años que siento esto por ti, pero trate de negarlo y ya no puedo más… no me importa lo que haya pasado, te amo, el cuerpo actúa por sí mismo, en ningún caso debes sentirte culpable. – El Mitchell quería objetar, pero se arrepintió al sentir sus argumentos desvanecerse y se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos para volver a besarse, pero esta vez con mucha más ternura, cuando se separaron, el moreno con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Kendall escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, paralelamente el rubio lo abrazo por la cintura atrayéndolo contra sí. Luego de unos momentos sintió como su camisa se humedecía, ante eso acaricio suavemente su nuca. –No llores bebe, estas a salvo- Trato de consolarlo cuando este se separó agitando su cabeza horizontalmente. –No es eso, es que… estaba tan asustado de que luego de esto nunca iba a ser correspondido- Explico intentando evitar seguir llorando, mientras el líder de la banda sonrió tiernamente ante lo que las palabras salieron por si solas. –Te amo demasiado, Kendall- Dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente el rubio le tomo el rostro y lo beso.

Se quedaron un rato juntos disfrutando de la presencia del otro, el moreno estaba apoyado en el el rubio y este le acariciaba la cabeza, realmente moría por besarlo nuevamente, pero pensaba que podía asustarlo si lo hacía. - ¿Te sientes más tranquilo ahora? - Pregunto notando que Logan mantenía sus ojos cerrados. -Gracias a ti- Respondió abriendo los ojos para darle una sonrisa, era un gran alivio, hasta hace unos minutos Kendall temía nunca más ver su hermosa sonrisa. Ambos escucharon golpes en la puerta, ante lo que el bajito se estreso alejándose rápidamente del chico a su lado, el cejón ante esto coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amado besándole la cabeza. -Tranquilo, deben ser los chicos- El Mitchell se relajó un poco volviendo a acomodarse a su lado. -Pase- Dijo el Knight tomando la mano del otro cantante, la puerta fue abierta entrando Gustavo, Kelly y la madre de Kendall, la última rápidamente se puso a un lado del sofá. - ¿Cariño, como te sientes? - Pregunto ante lo que Logan la miro inseguro para voltearse al chico de ojos verdes. -Aún está asustado, mamá- Respondió el Knight ante lo que la mujer le dio una mirada cálida a su hijo adoptivo. -Los conozco a los tres desde que son pequeños, son como mis hijos, nunca dudes que te ayudare en lo que pueda- Dijo con una seguridad que conmovió al moreno que le dio una sonrisa tímida. Los dos trabajadores de la industria de la música se acercaron a los cantantes. -Logan, necesito que nos cuentes- Sin suavizar el productor le exige, ante eso el nombrado accedió - ¿Qué quieres que les diga? - Dijo invitando mirar a cualquiera. -Ya sabemos… bueno… lo que pasaste- Ante estas palabras de Kelly el moreno apretó fuerte la mano del Knight que lo acaricio con el pulgar tratando de tranquilizarlo. - ¿Cómo fue que… te paso esto? - Evitando terminar de hablar la morena da a entender. -Fue cuando llegue al aeropuerto, el chofer me dejo en la entrada… faltaba un par de minutos para el vuelo, entonces me puse a recorrer las instalaciones… pase cerca de los estacionamientos y sentí que me tomaron por la espalda, luego quede inconsciente. - Explico tratando de hacer memoria, cuando el miedo lo comenzó a dominar. - Desperté en una habitación sin ventanas… no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la oscuridad hasta que… ese hombre entro- En su relato comenzó a temblar recordando con dolor todo lo que sucedió después. -Logan, ya estas a salvo- Le susurro el rubio abrazándolo siendo correspondido buscando desesperadamente seguridad. -No sé qué hice, Kendall… me golpeaba todo el tiempo y me... me- Ya no pudo continuar, sólo continuó llorando en el pecho del más alto que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Gustavo se acercó a ambos para colocar su mano en el hombro del moreno. -Logan… afuera hay un médico que va a examinarte, hay que revisar si estas herido y tratar de obtener pruebas en contra de quien te hizo esto- Hablo de la manera más suave que pudo, el Mitchell lo miro unos momentos para asistir, sabía que era necesario. Ante eso los tres adultos caminaron a la puerta para dejar entrar al doctor. -Cariño, démosle privacidad a Logan- Jennifer le hablo a su hijo que, sin querer realmente, trato de alejarse de su mejor amigo que lo abrazo con más fuerza. -Si el joven quiere se puede quedar- Dijo el anciano al ver la escena frente suyo, por lo que la mujer asistió y cerró la puerta. -Logan es tu nombre ¿verdad? – Interrogo el hombre tratando de ser amable ante lo que el bajito asistió tímidamente. -Bien, Logan necesito que te desvistas para examinarte- Ante eso dudoso el Mitchell dejo la protección de los brazos de su amigo y temerosamente se sacó la camisa seguido de los pantalones. Kendall sintió su corazón romperse al ver los moretones por sus brazos y en sus caderas, además de mordidas por toda su pálida piel, luego Logan procedió sentarse en el sillón. -Dios santo, como alguien puede atreverse a hacerle algo como esto a un jovencito- Escucho decir al hombre que alcanzó su estetoscopio para sentarse a su lado. -Respira hondo, Hijo- Le pidió colocando su herramienta en su pecho para comenzar con las pruebas comunes, como tomar la presión y temperatura. Después de eso, con una pequeña cámara, le saco fotos a todas las heridas visibles, más tarde trato las heridas que pudo y finalmente se quedó observando al chico que evitaba que verle a los ojos. – Logan, necesito que te saques eso para tratarte - Le pidió refiriéndose a sus boxers ante lo que el nombrado miro angustiado al rubio que se colocó a su lado. -Bebe, solo será un minuto- Trato de tranquilizarle observando como las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos chocolate, acto seguido el moreno se sacó la ropa interior para colocar su rostro en el hombro de Kendall tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. El Knight rodeo al otro con uno de sus brazos mientras el médico le examinaba, esperaba que acabara pronto, realmente odiaba ver a Logan en esa situación tan desagradable para él y en silencio esperaron a que el anciano terminara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El aviso a la policía ya fue dado, buscaban arduamente al hombre que a duras penas Logan pudo describir, todo eso con la mayor discreción posible después de todos eran famosos y realmente no ayudaba en nada que se hiciera público. El Mitchell levaba encerrado en su habitación cuatro días, con suerte hablaba y Kendall se encargaba de llevarle comida, que apenas tocaba. El rubio ya no sabía qué hacer, desde que fueron a la policía el bajito estaba cada vez más y más cerrado, ni siquiera lo miraba y eso realmente hacia que su corazón le doliera, por un momento tuvo la esperanza que su amado le correspondiera y superara esta mala experiencia, pero ya no estaba seguro de que pensar, incluso trataron muchas veces llevarlo al psicólogo, pero este se negaba sin siquiera considerarlo. Los tres amigos estaban sentados en el sillón, esta situación los había afectado a todos y ya no sabían que hacer. -Aún no lo puedo creer, el bastardo del padre de Logan… ahora entiendo porque el siempre evito que supiéramos algo de su familia- James reclamo con odio hacia el hombre. -Ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar que sucedía- El amante del riesgo miro con tristeza a su amigo. -Tampoco sabíamos lo de su madre- Agrego ante lo que los integrantes de la banda se sintieron culpables y Kendall recordó lo que ocurrió el día en que se enteraron.

 _Los cuatro integrantes de Big Time Rush se trasladaron junto a Gustavo, Kelly y Jennifer al departamento 2J, era momento de informarle a sus padres. -Cariño, tenemos que llamar a tu papá- La madre del líder le informo mientras Logan se sentaba junto al rubio en el sofá. -Espera, ¿Cómo es que él no se percató que algo estaba mal? – Pregunto el chico García siendo comprendido por todos. -Es verdad- Asistió Kendall para mirar al bajito a su lado que desvió la mirada. -Estaba ocupado en el trabajo y no quería que lo fuera a ver… me dijo que, si quería fuera a casa, pero él estaría fuera de la ciudad esta semana- Confeso el chico frotando sus manos. -Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste? -Pregunto nuevamente el dueño del casco. -No quería quedarme a verlos celebrar con sus padres- Sentencio ante lo que todos comprendieron. -Bueno de todas maneras hay que llamarlo… es tu tutor y debe saber, es más es necesario que venga… espero que esta vez conteste- Kelly afirmo tomando su celular para marcar el número y colocarlo en su oreja. -Buenas tardes, soy Kelly Wainright asistente de Gustavo Rocque y llevo varios días tratando de comunicarme con usted… se trata de su hijo Logan… No, no es eso… si está conmigo… disculpe, pero Logan no ha hecho nada malo… Bien le pasare con ella- Saco el teléfono de su oreja y se lo extendió a la mujer pelirroja sin esconder su incomodidad por la conversación el hombre. -Dice que tú estabas a cargo de Logan y quiere hablar contigo- Ella recibió el aparato mirando momentáneamente a su hijo adoptivo que mantenía su mirada en el piso. -Jen al habla… si hola… no se trata de eso… mira, a Logan le paso algo grave y necesita que vengas… es urgente, Jeffrey… no está en estado para hablar contigo- En ese punto la mujer ya estaba molesta. -No te pasare con el… no… Jeffrey- El hombre al otro lado del teléfono cortó dejando a Jennifer sin saber qué hacer. -Me corto- Sentencio entregando el aparato a su dueña, entonces todos quedaron mirando incómodamente al moreno que no quitaba la vista del piso._

 _Antes que pensaran que hacer se escuchó un rington a la lejanía. -Carlos ¿podrías traerme mi celular?, está bajo mi cama en una caja- Pidió levando un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada confusa del rubio. -Fue lo único que pude rescatar- Explico mientras el adicto a la adrenalina fue y volvió con el móvil, cuando lo tomo miro un momento la pantalla, era su padre. – ¿Papá?... mis notas están bien… prefiero que vengas para contarte… bien, lo hare- Respondió cortando el teléfono mirando a Kendall a su lado que le tomo una mano. - ¿Qué te dijo? – Interrogo un poco inseguro. -Pregunto si mis notas estaban bien y que era lo que pasaba, yo le pedí que viniera, pero me dijo que mi madre ya no está, eso ya lo sé, maldición, el cáncer la mato - Su voz se quebró un poco, aun así, continuo. -Que ya soy grande y él no tiene tiempo de ocuparse de mi- Al terminar se levantó evitando las miradas confundidas- Me voy a mi habitación- Sentencio desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Entonces la señora Knight se encargó de explicarles a lo que se refería, además de como murió la madre de Logan, realmente era algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba y provocaba una gran incomodidad en sus amigos._

Volviendo al presente la puerta se abrió entrado Camile quien ya estaba enterada de todo. -Mm, parece que nada ha mejorado- Dijo con tristeza siendo observada por los tres. -No hay caso para que salga de su habitación- Sentencio la cara de la banda decepcionado. -Tampoco nos habla… solo a Kendall… incluso, es como si no fuera consiente de nadie más- Carlos con un poco de molestia miro al rubio que frotaba sus manos nerviosamente. -A penas me dice monosílabos, ¡Esto no puede ser más desesperante! - Dijo trasladando sus manos a su cabeza, realmente se sentía inútil. -Kendall, nunca imagine que te rendirías tan fácilmente- Dijo con dureza la chica ganando una mirada sorprendida del Knight. - ¿Qué? - Incrédulo pregunto el rubio. -En vez de estar aquí lamentándote ve con él, eres el único que puede hacerlo olvidar. Yo estuve con él en algún momento, pero te prometo que no me amo ni la mitad de lo que te ama a ti, supieras cuantas veces te miraba desde lejos. Como su amiga te pido, no, te exijo que vayas con el ahora mismo- Sentencio apuntando a la habitación que ambos compartían. -Pero…- Kendall trato de rebatir. -Kendall, ve con Logan- Le dijo James con una sonrisa que le hizo esperanzarse. -Va a ser difícil, aun así, tráenos a Logan de vuelta, por favor- El dueño del casco le pidió dejando al rubio sin palabras. -Tienen razón… Gracias, chicos. -El Knight se levantó y casi corriendo esperanzado en dirección a su habitación.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, tal como esperaba Logan estaba acostado en su cama envuelto entre las sabanas. -Logan, ¿Estas despierto? -Interrogo cerrando para acercarse y sentarse sobre la cubierta. -Oye, ¿podemos hablar un poco? – Trato de sacar una palabra de él, pero este solo se giró con dificultad para mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y la tristeza estaba escrita en ellos. -Sé que no es fácil, mentiría si digo que puedo entenderte… no he pasado las mismas cosas que tu- Acarició la cabeza del moreno con cariño mientras este observaba en silencio. -Aun así, hay algo que debo decirte… No te rindas- Ante eso la sorpresa se evidencio en el rostro del futuro médico que se sentó en la cama. - ¿A… a que te refieres? - Cuestiono ante lo que Kendall le dio una sonrisa amorosa. -No quiero ver como mueres poco a poco, Logan- Se aproximó para abrazarlo sintiendo al otro tensarse por unos segundos para luego responder tímidamente. –No importa nadie, ni ese bastardo, ni tu padre, te prometo que te protegeré hasta con mi último aliento, solo por favor no te rindas- Al terminar se alejó un poco para besar al bajito con todo el sentimiento que pudo, siendo correspondido por el otro que al terminar escondió su cabeza en el pecho ajeno. -Confiaré en ti, Kendall- Miro hacia arriba dándole una sonrisa que realmente el rubio extrañaba. -Te amo, Logan- Puso sus manos a los lados de su cara para besarle los labios. -Yo también, realmente los siento por portarme así contigo- Respondió suavemente el moreno escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Knight, era vergonzoso. -Na, no importa, cambiando el tema, ¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto abrazando al pequeño que se quejó mirando con un puchero al rubio. -Un poco, pero quiero quedarme aquí un rato más- Respondió abrazando más fuerte a su mejor amigo. – Vamos a comer algo, después podemos pasar todo el resto de la tarde en la cama- Besándole la frente se comenzó a alejar su cuerpo del moreno que evitando soltarle quedo boca abajo en la cama. -No quierooooo- Se quejó dejando libre al chico que amaba, para levantar la mirada y ver una sonrisa cálida del rubio. -Logan, ven siéntate- Le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse sobre las frazadas para arrodillarse tomándole las manos. - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - Pregunto provocando que el moreno se sonrojara enseguida y bajara la mirada al piso. -Pero… Kendall- Trato de rebatir dentro de su sorpresa, aun así, su corazón gritaba que aceptara, especialmente cuando vio a los ojos verdes mirarlo fijamente. - ¡Si quiero! -Grito para sentir los labios de su nuevo novio sobre los propios, ese beso fue largo, ambos trataban de demostrarse el amor que se tenían mutuamente, cuando acabo ambos se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa. -Vamos, bebe- Tomándole la mano el Knight llevo al chico Mitchell fuera de la habitación, este se resintió un poco por la luz, pero al acostumbrarse pudo notar a sus amigos en la sala.

Los otros dos miembros de la banda y Camille estaban sentados en la sala mirándolo con una sonrisa, el rubio rodeo con su brazo a su novio. -Todos estaban esperando que volvieras, Logie- Le aseguro cuando la chica se levantó para ponerse en frente al bajito. - ¡Logan Mitchell, ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera?!- Le regaño ante lo que el futuro medico se sintió culpable, ya que no había hablado con ella desde antes de irse. – Lo siento, Camille- Se disculpó, ante lo que la nombrada lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo. -Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta- Le dijo sinceramente siendo correspondida, luego sus otros dos amigos se levantaron para unirse a la demostración de cariño. -Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, amigo- Agrego Carlos apretando con fuerza al bajito que no pudo evitar reírse. -Teníamos miedo, pensábamos que te convertirías en un zombi- Dijo James luego el líder de la banda se unió al abrazo grupal. -Realmente te extrañábamos, Logie- Kendall confeso, en ese momento Logan sintió que podría superar eso, gracias a sus amigos y el amor Kendall.


End file.
